


Reunited

by Kotik



Series: Adult Season Three [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the crew rescues Rianne, Trip lends a helping hand to Hoshi, even though he's not entirely comfortable with her wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Trip was lying on his back as Hoshi mounted him.

“It’s probably a bit late to ask this,” he said as his throbbing pole disappeared into the young woman’s drenched opening. “Does Malcolm know about this?”

“Who do you think he said I should ask?” she sighed as her hips came to rest upon his. “They’ve been down there for three days looking for that woman. Malcolm and T’Pol take care of each other; wouldn’t you say it’s ‘logical’ we do the same? Especially since the group meeting had to be canceled?”

“I love logic,” he said as Hoshi started to move up and down. She had her hands behind her head and by the look of it she had developed a fondness for blindfolded sex since the ‘fun and games’ on New Year’s Eve five weeks ago.

“Trip… may I ask you… a favor?”

“In case you missed what we’re just doing,” he replied with a chuckle to her breathless question, gently kneading her breasts. “You can ask me anything, honey.”

“I’ll need… a lift… couple times… to Lausanne.”

He pinched her nipples gently as Hoshi rode him happily at a steady pace.

“Hon, why do you want to go to Switzerland? Only tax evaders and women in need of a boob job go there these days.”

“I’m… one of… the women,” she replied, out of breath. “Want a boob job.”

He grabbed her hips and made her sit down – with himself still buried in her, but she sat still for a moment.

“Hoshi, there’s nothing wrong with your boobs and I refuse to believe that Malcolm is that shallow.”

“It’s not Malcolm,” she said, roaming his chest with her hands. “It’s _I_ who’s not happy with them.”

“Hoshi, fake tits look ridiculous, especially on someone as slender as you,” he argued.

“That’s why I’m getting natural implants,” she answered starting to ride him again with a giggle. “They’ll take some fatty tissue out of the pitiful mole hills I have and graft mountains from it.”

“Well, I’m not an expert on that,” he said, holding her hips as she worked his rod. “But doesn’t that cost a fortune?”

“T’Pol… pays... half of it,” she admitted.

That was just like his better half. T’Pol didn’t really have a very pronounced bi-streak, but he knew that she fancied the odd tryst here and there with Hoshi and Anna. And as far as he could tell she really loved Hoshi in a very close friend kind of way, much as he did. It would only be logical for her that she’d cough up the dough if it made Hoshi feel better about herself.

“T’Pol only pays a third,” he said. “I’m chippin’ in too, honey.”

He hugged her as Hoshi bent forward to kiss him eagerly.

=/\=

T’Pol swung the Machete to hack off the branches that obstructed their way. Her mind was at rest following the night’s intimacy with Lieutenant Reed. She would have preferred to be with her chosen, a sentiment most likely shared with the ship’s tactical officer, but their mission was not yet done, even after three days of searching, so she had sated her overpowering desire with him, knowing that in absence of alternatives her mate would approve of her decision. No doubt Hoshi would do the same with Trip’s help back on the ship.

Considering that they had located the life-sign of the Akaali female using the shuttle’s sensors, failure to find her could only mean that the woman was constantly on the move. Most likely she didn’t know what they knew. There were no predators large enough to attack a humanoid on this continent. Apparently the flawed logic of her fellow Vulcans had not extended to thinking about what would happen to the female if she was exiled to an unknown stretch of land.

 They walked out of the undergrowth onto a clearing and charred remains of a camp fire could be seen. She picked up a piece of coal and sniffed it.

“There is residue of animal fat,” she replied, twisting her face in distaste. “She must have been here within the last eight hours.”

Her further explanation was cut short though when she saw the frozen figure of the captain. He didn’t react to any attempt to address him, even when she used his first name Jonathan.

Following the glance of the captain she spotted the alien female among the trees on the other side of the clearing. She was dirty, disheveled and completely unclothed.

Before she could think of anything to say the captain broke into tears and ran towards the female and their so far elusive target did the same.

T’Pol exchanged a look with Lieutenant Reed and she saw a rare picture. The ship’s tactical officer was smiling. She allowed the corners of her mouth to move up ever so slightly – their captain had found what he had been looking for all the time – peace and contentment.

=/\=

“What are you doing out here in the woods all naked, love?” he heard the Brit say as he tried not to hover too much. Malcolm was putting a blanket around Rianne. Not that it was necessary in the scorching heat, but gentleman as he was the tactical officer thought it was his duty to defend the modesty of a female in need.

“Her people probably meant well,” the alien said with a look at T’Pol. “But they literally took me out of my bed. I cannot describe it. It felt like I was dissolving and suddenly I was here with no clothes and all alone.”

Jon’s eyes went wide when T’Pol grabbed Malcolm’s hand and walked away with him. “…give them some privacy” was the only bit he could hear of their conversation.

=/\=

“Well, we gathered as much,” Trip answered to T’Pol’s report from the surface. He sat in Jon’s chair as the ranking officer.

“Do we need to prepare anything, decon?” he asked.

“Considering she has spent at least five weeks on this unknown continent, I would advise to conduct a full decontamination cycle. It would be prudent if the captain underwent the procedure as well.”

He raised his hand to hide a smile. He doubted that the captain needed much decontamination, their scans would have shown something like that, but considering Hoshi’s shit-eating grin he wasn’t the only one who had noticed that the captain had hopelessly fallen in love with the alien woman.

“Acknowledged Commander, we’ll prepare everything for your arrival. Do you have an ETA?” he replied, carefully trying not to let too much emotion seep into his voice. As much as T’Pol was willing to humor his playfulness in private time, during duty hours she would not accept anything but entirely professional conduct.

“We will dock to airlock fifteen. Please have replacement clothing delivered to sickbay for all of us. Miss Rianne’s body dimensions have been uploaded to the ship’s computer.”

“Anna, you’ve got the bridge,” he said, walking towards the turbo lift.

=/\=

Airlock fifteen opened directly into the decon chamber, which was why he was waiting in front of it. A large privacy curtain had been installed to separate the decon chamber from the rest of sickbay and for good reason as well.

The away teams usually consisted of the captain and other officers and more than half of those were part of their group, so with no inhibitions to pay attention to, the practice of sitting in decon in underwear had been abolished. There was something patently illogical about going through decontamination and then bring whatever they had imported from the planet to the ship anyway on their underwear.

Granted, back on earth, where space wasn’t a premium commodity, there were separate decon chambers for men and women, but on the ship there was only one. Obviously T’Pol would not have been this relaxed about sitting naked in a sealed room with a bunch of humans just a few months ago, but since the away teams rarely featured someone who wasn’t a regular visitor to C47 this problem had resolved quite nicely.

In fact the captain was the only non-group member most of the time, but he was immune to temptation and the reason for that immunity was currently sitting in decon with him.

The door opened. T’Pol and Malcolm stepped out and he handed them fresh underwear.

“Were we right?” he asked in reference to the suspicion they all had that the captain was hopelessly in love with the alien they had rescued from a life as a hermit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry before,” Malcolm replied, unfolding the fresh uniform Trip had brought. “We were right on the money.”

=/\=

“I’m sorry,” Jon said honestly, dabbing one of the many wounds on her body with a disinfectant-doused swab. “Had I know what would happen to you, we would have taken you with us immediately.”

Now that she had taken a shower at least the grime was gone, but it also exposed the many injuries she had taken. Not knowing of the lack of predators Rianne had spent the nights high up in trees and climbing those completely naked had left many scratches and bruises. He would definitely need to have a word with the Vulcans about their idea of ‘logic’.

“You were no more knowledgeable about travelling to the stars than I am knowledgeable about your ship,” she said amid pained hisses when the sting of the disinfectant touched another wound. “You finally came to get me; that’s all that matters.”

His eyes filled with tears and he looked away while giving her a short respite from the painful procedure.

=/\=

“Did you and Hoshi?” Malcolm asked as the turbo-lift carried them towards the bridge. Trip silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“Duty time, Malcolm,” he reminded the Brit, tapping his wrist watch. “Let’s discuss that over dinner.”

He saw the slightly embarrassed look on his friends face. It wasn’t often that Malcolm forgot their rule that everything pertaining group activities was strictly taboo during duty hours. Even T’Pol couldn’t help it and displayed an eyebrow, raised in amusement about the squirming tactical officer.

=/\=

Malcolm was sipping his beer, looking at the stars streaking by outside the mess hall windows. With all sorts of not-really-legal beverages being the only thing that wasn’t running short on this ship, the captain, defying Starfleet yet again, had lifted the ban on alcohol. Granted, it didn’t make his work any easier as his security teams had had to collect hopelessly drunk crew members more than once. But since the bigwigs in San Francisco had seemingly never spent more than five minutes on thinking how to keep up crew morale on such a long journey, everything that kept the knackered crowd from rioting was fair game.

“Hi Malcolm.”

The arrival of the ship’s chief engineer was quite unnecessarily noisy, but two years out here had taught him that some things would probably never change.

“You’re quite late,” he said, a slight accusation on his voice about the perceived tardiness of his American friend.

“Had a mattress from the group room delivered to decon,” the engineer explained. “Looks like Jon and Rianne have to stay in there for the night. Phlox says she’s contracted some sort of virus. Still dormant, but he doesn’t want to run any risk.”

Malcolm was about to return a sarcastic remark about it hopefully not being a mattress they had actually used, but he knew that T’Pol in particular was fairly obsessed with hygiene, so any mattress would have undergone rigorous cleaning and disinfection by now, especially considering that this week’s meeting had been canceled.

“What was it you were about to ask about Hoshi?” the engineer asked. “It’s not like you to forget that we never talk about private stuff on duty hours, so I guess it is sort of important.”

Malcolm started drawing imaginary circles on the table with his finger as he found it hard to talk about. But then, he would never think about asking anyone but Trip.

“Hoshi came up the other day with that weird fantasy of hers…” he started evasively.

“She wants it rough,” Trip filled in and Malcolm gasped at the blunt reply. He just nodded.

“I can’t do that, Trip. I can shoot a guy right between the eyes, but inflicting pain on Hoshi, no way, no matter that she actually wants me to.”

“Two hours from now she’ll get her wish,” the chief engineer continued dryly, keeping his voice down. “But before you worry, I’ll cheat. There’s no way I’m going in dry. If she wants it to hurt a bit that’s one thing, but doing damage is out of the question. “

Malcolm sent him a grateful glance. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Dunno how much influence you have on her clothing selection, but anything I can rip off with one hand? The other one will be full of Vaseline.”

It wasn’t a frequent occurrence, but Malcolm couldn’t help it – he laughed out loud.

“So she doesn’t know,” he half-asked, half-stated once he had composed himself again.

“’Course not,” Trip said. “That’s part of the fantasy isn’t it? I have the override code so your better half is in for one helluva surprise.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t wear anything precious,” Malcolm said with a grin. “She doesn’t wear much of it most of the time, but Hoshi can be a bit strange when it comes to her wardrobe. In fact I have a perfect idea.”

=/\=

Trip laughed once Malcolm had told him of his ruse. Hoshi wearing nothing but a garter belt and long stockings would be a sight to behold. He wondered if Malcolm could really pull that stunt off. Granted, his telling her he wanted to see her in that getup would go a long way.

“You takin’ care of T’Pol for me?” he asked. “I suppose after three days she’s getting’ a lil’ bit antsy.”

He could see Malcolm blush. “She… well, she took care of that herself last night. I suppose the Captain does really sleep well or he got a bit of an audible spectacle.”

Trip chuckled softly, stabbing at the potatoes on his plate. The food tasted as bland as it had for the last few weeks, but in absence of any alternative, his taste buds had adjusted, sort of.

“Did she have fun?” he asked.

“Apparently my ‘technique has improved’,” Malcolm replied dead-pan and they toasted each other with their drinks, sharing the amusement.  

=/\=

“You shouldn’t be doing that, Jonathan.”

He looked at her questioningly and stopped tracing her ridges with his fingers.

“What you were doing is a precursor to the most intimate activity between a man and a woman on my world.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“I would very much like you to do that, but I had a more… romantic place in mind than this chamber.”

He smiled and gathered her in his arms. Soon both of them drifted off to sleep on the make-shift bed that Trip had had delivered to them.

=/\=

The door opened after he had entered the override code but Hoshi was nowhere in sight.

“I’ll be with you in a minute, sweetie,” he heard her call from the bathroom and he used the unexpected time to step out of his clothes. It was harder than he had thought, considering he could only use his left hand.

“Did you lose your voi…”

Hoshi came out of the bathroom, naked except for the garter belt and the stockings as Malcolm had predicted. She was looking at him slack-jawed.

“On the bed,” he growled. He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the bunk. Completely unprepared for the rough handling she crashed down on it face first. He pushed her legs apart and stroked his meat using the Vaseline-coated right hand.

“Oh my god, Trip,” Hoshi squealed in excitement, realizing what was going on.

It would ruin her bed sheets, but those where easy to replace he thought as he wiped the remaining Vaseline off his hand and positioned himself at her rear entrance. With a growl he forcefully pushed past her gateway and Hoshi cried out in pain. 

He knew that was part of her fantasy, but he could very well understand why Malcolm was unable to make that particular dream a reality. Feeling guilty about having hurt her, he reached underneath her body and started to circle his finger around Hoshi’s pleasure nub.

“Oh my god, Trip, fuck my ass hard!” she demanded as tears ran down her face and he started to pound her in earnest. Not even T’Pol with her superior muscle control had ever taken his rod this rapidly. The bunk was creaking as he rammed his organ into her with full force.

=/\=

“Captain, both of you are free to go,” the Denobulan announced with an impossibly wide grin after he had scanned them.

“Very funny Phlox, if you would now tell us where Trip has left the clothes he was supposed to bring?”

“They are right here,” the doctor answered, opening a nearby drawer and held up a uniform with no rank insignia. “I believe Commander Tucker has correctly assigned our new crew member to the science department.”

“I’m not so sure my knowledge will be worth anything in your world,” Rianne said as she put on clothes for the first time in months – and alien ones at that.

“I beg to differ,” the doctor said. “Your forensic methods were far beyond what your civilization’s development suggested. In fact I could use another nurse and if I may say so, you would be qualified to become much more than a nurse. Your knowledge of homeopathy would be most welcome in this world that only believes in technology.”

“May I?” she asked the captain.

The doctor looked on as the two individuals interacted. As a member of a race where affection was shared between several husbands and wives, it never ceased to amaze him how intense the emotion could radiate between members of less promiscuous races.”

“You are now a nurse,” he heard the captain say and it was not hard to see how difficult it was for the ship’s commanding officer to let go of the woman.

“Let me show you your new workplace,” he noted cheerily and took the woman’s hand once the captain had managed to separate himself from her.

=/\=

“It’s nice to know I’m on good terms with the chief engineer,” Hoshi snorted, looking up at the bent hinges that once had carried her bunk. That particular piece of furniture had not survived the brutal tryst of the night before and they had spent it on the floor.

“That might change hon,” Trip said, sitting up. “I really hope you got that one out of your system, because I’m not the least bit happier to hurt you than Malcolm.”

“It only hurt in the beginning,” Hoshi replied, kissing him. “I don’t think I need this too often, but you were awesome buddy. Everybody thinks I’m the fragile doll who needs to be handled with kiddy gloves. I really needed that.”

“Honey, we _really_ need to talk about your way of expressing your opinion,” he said with a lopsided grin.

=/\=

“I have so much to learn,” Rianne said as she listened to Phlox’s explanation. “You mean these… viruses live inside all of us? I was chasing ghosts all my life!”

“All races that I have encountered so far have made this particular observation fairly late in their development,” the doctor explained. “If you could you would want to go back to your world to tell them about it, wouldn’t you?”

To his surprise the woman sat down and shook her head. “I can’t go back, Doctor. I was nearly burned to death because my people thought I could make oil lamps explode with my ‘evil look’.  T’Pol’s people were not particularly nice about it, but removing me from society was the right decision. If my people would learn about these viruses now, I can guarantee you, the first thing they would build with this knowledge would be a weapon.”

Normally not very keen on physical touch, the doctor sat down and took her hand. “You are a wise woman, Rianne.”

=/\=

“Come!” Jon said as the buzzer announced a visitor. When the door opened he saw that I wasn’t _a_ visitor, but four of them. T’Pol stepped in first, followed by Trip, his second-in-command Anna Hess and ensign Rostov. The three officers from engineering were carrying several big packages into his quarters.

Irritated by all the commotion, Porthos fled into his corner .

“Captain, as space is limited on this ship, we must inform you that unfortunately you will be required to share your quarters with a second person,” the Vulcan explained and he had to give it to her; she made it sound utterly serious and official. “Please hold on to this while Commander Tucker and his team make the necessary modifications to the interior design of you your quarters.”

He looked back at her in amusement as T’Pol put a bottle of beer in his hand and walked out without a further word. He pushed the wire and the bottle’s flip-top sprang open noisily. Not ones to waste time the three engineers had already removed the screws from the wall and his bunk was carried out.

=/\=

“Like it?” Trip asked as he sat with Jon in his recently redecorated quarters. Where the bunk had been there was now a queen-size bed and it had taken less than an hour to assemble.

“A lot, thank you,” the captain answered with a wide grin and pointed at the four bottles the ship’s resident Vulcan had left with them. “Do you think T’Pol’s trying to fill us up?”

“I think that’s Chef’s way of saying sorry for whatever it was he served tonight,” Trip said and made a grimace of distaste. The evening meal, preposterously called “Goulash Soup”, had been particularly nasty.

“We’ll arrive at an Andorian outpost the day after tomorrow,” the Captain said with an equally chagrined look. “Max has done a deal with the Andorians for some provisions. We’re home in three weeks, but I’m not running the risk of eating something like today again.”

“Do you think they’ll have something for T’Pol too?” the engineer asked. “She’s not been eating anything for days.”

“We’ll send Rianne and Cutler to the planet. I’m sure they’ll find something edible. It’s an M class planet.”

Trip’s grateful toast was answered by the captain.

“By the way, Trip. I seem to remember signing _two_ material requisition requests in the morning.”

“Umm, well,” he engineer stammered and ran his finger along the collar of his uniform. “We installed the second bed in Hoshi’s quarters.  There’s been a bit of an accident.“

“Malcolm and Hoshi managed to wreck her bunk?” Jon asked, laughing out loud. “I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“Err, actually Hoshi and _I_ wrecked it,” Trip admitted. “But this stays in this room, okay?”

He could see that Jon grew serious.

“It’s not my business Trip, but how do you guys make that work? I can see that Hoshi and Malcolm are all over each other and you and T’Pol are the worst kept secret on the ship. Yet, unless I’ve been hearing ghosts Malcolm and T’Pol did the nasty the last night on the Akaali planet and now you and Hoshi wreck her bunk?”

“It doesn’t influence or job,” the engineer insisted defensively.

“No it doesn’t,” the captain confirmed. “In fact all of you are perfectly professional and it saved our asses on _Maateria,_ but I need to know that this won’t blow up in my face at some point. It would be the end of my career if I had to explain to Starfleet that ten of my officers need to be replaced because their sex lives got out of hand.”

“You aren’t a catholic priest; sure you know what swingers are,” Trip challenged him.

“I do,” Jon replied. “But I didn’t think that concept was known on Vulcan.”

“I’ll have to swear you to secrecy here, Jon. Do I have your word that nothing leaves this room, no matter how hard Starfleet comes down on you?”

“If you don’t want to tell…,” Jon offered.

“You are the captain and need to know what’s goin’ on, but I need your word on it.”

Trip took his friend’s hand and they sealed the promise of secrecy with a hand-shake.

“That virus T’Pol was infected with, well, it set off a process that’s normally tied to Vulcan marriage. In essence she’s horny a lot. If she could have it her way, she’d be at it with me all the time, but, and we’re both in agreement on that, it would make our sex a tedious routine. She trusts the other group members.

“What you heard on the planet wasn’t a ghost. She _was_ havin’ sex with Malcolm. That’s what it is; she’s havin’ sex with other people, but she makes love to _me_. Same went on between me ‘n Hoshi. She wanted to try something that Malcolm’s not comfortable with and I stepped in, but for makin’ love she’ll only ever be with him. That make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense Trip, and frankly it sounds like a man’s dream,” Jon admitted. “But will it work out as time goes by?”

“This group didn’t congregate yesterday, Jon. Four of us have been at it since the time we encountered that automatic repair station. It grew a bit in size since then, but we all know where we stand. I don’t think you’ll have anything to fear. The only other person who knows about it is Phlox, as we obviously make sure we don’t end up being the Chlamydia bomber, but that’s as much as anyone needs to know. The rest is our business, nobody else’s”

“As long as you keep doing your jobs, I’d say all power to you,” Jon said with a smile and raised his bottle.

“And I’d say your new roommate has arrived,” Trip said with a grin as the door buzzer sounded. “I think it’s time for me to leave you alone to get acquainted.”

=/\=

He had almost expected to hear cheers on the bridge, but currently everyone was just staring at the planet on the main viewer – Earth. T’Pol wouldn’t quite be so emotional about it, but he could see her exchange looks with an obviously moved chief engineer and Jon was surprised by the warmth her look conveyed. Even after two years the ship’s science officer was still capable of surprising him.

The visit at the Andorian outpost had been a big help. Although nobody knew what sort of animals they had been eating, it beat the pants off anything that Chef could produce from scavenged field rations.

Rianne’s first mission had been equally successful. Not only did she and Cutler find several types of rather sweet tasting fruit and something that vaguely resembled lettuce, they had also returned with an eclectic mix of herbs that the Akaali could use for treating small wounds – mainly burns, which were a common occupational hazard in engineering.

He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. He had never felt this content in so many years. But the real fight was yet to come. He had to convince a bunch of bass-akward Starfleet Admirals of not only allowing him to stay with the woman he loved, he would have to make them understand that the crew should be more balanced.

The game was on, and the dinosaurs were about to see a fight.


End file.
